


12DaysofJATP - Lights

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofJATP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Cute Date, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: Twelve days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!Willie puts in a lot of work just to see Alex smile just like that.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Lights

“Hey,” Willie’s head popped through the studio door and Alex toppled off Luke’s shoulders squashing Reggie on the way down.

“Willie, hey! What’s—we were just—what are you doing here? Hi!” Alex stumbles over his words and scrambles with little more grace off Reggie who shoves him, grinning. Luke shoves Reggie in turn and tugs him back to give Alex some space.

“I was looking for you. Want to come out for a little bit?”

“Ah, yeah—uh, hang on—,” Alex throws a quick look over his shoulder, but his bandmates already have his back.

“He would love to,” Luke hops forward and pushes Alex toward the door and Willie.

“He’s been dying to go,” says Reggie, wiggling his eyebrows. Luke makes a, ‘dude, why?’ face and Alex decided that was more than enough reason to make a quick escape.

“I’m coming,” he said, and Willie flashes Alex what looks like all his teeth and a secret stash of stars.

“Cool, come on!” Willie held out his hand and pulled Alex through the door, not bothering with silly things like opening or closing.

When Julie came in, Luke was shaking Reggie by the arm and Reggie was still grinning and bouncing, far too pleased with his and Luke’s wingman skills. Julie suppressed a laugh at whatever they were doing and asked instead,

“Hey, where’s Alex?”

Reggie could not, would not be contained. “On a date!” he bursts and does a funny little butt wiggle, foot shuffle victory dance.

“Willie just came and picked him up,” Luke explains, also grinning.

“Oh! That’s awesome! What? Where are they going? You guys, tell me everything!” Julie suddenly understands their giddiness and she’s absolutely getting on that train.

Reggie barely stops dancing to grab her hand and drag her to the couch, and then he starts, “Okay, so—,”

Alex, in the meantime, is thanking every force in the universe that ghosts don’t really sweat like he used to in life and that his hand is probably not a swamp in Willie’s. He is, as Flynn sometimes says, made of air. He feels like bubbles in the sparkling cider his mom used to get for holidays, popping and fizzing, and maybe it’s the poofing from one place to another, but it’s not so bad jogging after a gorgeous guy as the sun goes down over L.A.

Alex looks around, slowing his pace, but refusing to let go of Willie’s hand. Willie feels the incidental tug on his arm and slows to a stop, turning to Alex with a questioning smile.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked. He didn’t know how long they’d been making their way through a neighborhood he didn’t recognize, or even when they’d left the more urban areas. Willie’s hair was distracting like that.

Willie shook back said hair, the street lights catching like a crown on the top of his head and glowing in the curling wisps of the flipping ends. “Almost there, Hot Dog. You’ll see.” His eyes crinkle as his lips stretch and he winks. He’s moving again with purpose and Alex is in wonder that he doesn’t even feel like he could be anxious about it. Just a blissfully comfortable low hum of nervous energy that he’s getting used to the more time he spends together with Willie.

Finally, they stop in the middle of a nearly deserted street. There’s maybe one or two cars in all the driveways down the street that Alex can see.

“Tada!” The skater raises both his arms and one of Alex’s presenting the scene in front of them.

Alex stares up and down the street. He twists his neck looking behind them and back in front. He tries really hard to see what he might be missing. He really does. Willie is watching him, seeming as unconcerned as ever.

“I—uh, this is pretty nice. I like the—um—quiet,” the drummer tries.

Willie’s shoulders shake with laughter and he swings his their linked hands between them. “You’re cute, dude,” he says, “Just watch!”

And Alex did watch. He watched the creases of Willie’s face and the tilt of his head spell out something that had him feeling like a shook up coke. He watched him lift his free arm and then the yellow light bathing his face became a frantic kaleidoscope, and that’s when Alex finally _looked_. The houses all erupted into life, each one competing to dazzle and dance. A hissing sound began behind them and Willie spun them both around in time to watch a giant Snoopy in a Santa hat inflate on one of the front lawns. Somewhere to the left a tinny speaker tried to flood the night air with a rock orchestral version of some Christmas song Alex couldn’t even place for all the visual assault taking place around them, AND THEN THE LIGHTS BEGAN MOVING IN TIME WITH IT.

“Holy cow,” he breathed, and then Willie started hooting and shouting and then, when he grabbed Alex’s other hand and began spinning them up out of the street, dancing them around a decorated palm tree, he began singing at an incredibly loud volume. Alex could only laugh and he realized where he’d normally have the flash of fear for how much they might be disturbing anyone, all he had was wonder.

The music ended and Alex thought they must have danced in front of every house on the street. They’d watched as one sour looking man stepped out of the least lit house and scowled, and then as a police car drove up one way and down the other. Willie made Snoopy wave as it went by. Alex had snorted and felt like he was ten and pulling all the pranks he always wanted.

One by one, Willie conducted the lights to go out. Alex waited, watching in awe, knowing he’d have been deliciously breathless if he had lungs. When even the Snoopy was drooping, Willie spoke.

“You said something about quiet?”

Alex had a sudden memory of a great-great aunt calling him cheeky. He thought he finally actually understood what it meant. He laughed.


End file.
